Uma pena, uma carta e um anivesário
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Snape revive seu décimo primeiro aniversário e alguns outros momentos de sua vida. Reviews Please! Lembrando que essa fic pertence ao Amigo Oculto das Snapetes.


**Nome da Fic: **Uma pena, uma carta, um aniversário

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader**: Sheyla Snape

**Personagens: **Severus Snape / Nymphadora Tonks

**Presenteada:** Minha querida Lud!!!!

**Censura: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Drama

**Spoilers**: nenhum

**Resumo**: Snape revive seu décimo primeiro aniversário e alguns outros momentos de sua vida.

**Agradecimentos:** a minha filha maravilhosa que betou essa fic p mim! Xeru Shey!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

_**Uma pena, uma carta e um aniversário**_

_Passado _

Os olhos pretos fitaram longamente a mulher de vestido azul a sua frente. As feições dela ainda guardavam os vestígios de beleza da mocidade. Os cabelos pretos caíam como cascatas sobre os ombros estreitos, os olhos também pretos, cintilavam, e a pele clara, completavam o quadro de Elieen Snape. Ele sorriu-lhe contidamente, enquanto ela abriu-lhe um imenso sorriso de volta. Um sorriso cativante e envolvente, que conseguia iluminar qualquer ambiente.

A sala da casa operária de Spinner's End, com seus móveis gastos, o tapete surrado e cortinas amareladas devido ao tempo e excesso de uso, se encheram de alegria para o jovem Severus quando encontrou o sorriso brilhante de sua mãe. Raras eram às vezes que ele podia desfrutar de algo assim. Sua mãe quase não sorria, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial. Um único dia durante todo o ano, o dia em que Elieen colocava seu vestido mais bonito e se arrumava para comemorar o aniversário do filho.

O bolo confeitado sobre a mesa com um pequeno número de velhinhas indicava que o aniversariante completava exatamente 11 anos. Severus era avesso a comemorações, mas sua mãe sentia-se tão feliz com a singela demonstração de afeto, que ele se permitia compartilhar aquela alegria. Por instantes, desviou seu olhar para a figura alta sentada displicentemente na poltrona em frente ao aparelho de T.V. preto e branco.

O pai, ao contrário, não tomara ou fingia não tomar menor conhecimento do que se passava ao seu redor. Tobias Snape continuava assistindo seu programa favorito, permanecendo indiferente a qualquer movimento na casa. Os olhos do jovem cintilaram mais ainda, enquanto seus lábios crispavam, numa demonstração muda de que cada músculo de seu corpo estava tencionado pelo ódio que sentia correr em suas veias. No entanto os olhos de seus pai continuavam presos a tela preto e branco e um pequeno sorriso de desdém aflorou-lhe nos lábios, como se soubesse que era observado. Tobias fazia questão de demonstrar que aquilo não o agradava em nada, muito menos, o afetava.

Ele afastou, a muito custo, aquela imagem de sua cabeça e o sentimento que despertara em seu coração, e voltou-se para a mãe, não tinha o direito de estragar a felicidade dela. Tampouco permitiria que aquele traste o fizesse, e concentrou-se em demonstra-lhe o quanto estava contente com o bolo que ela mesma fizera. Felizmente Tobias, pareceu entender o que o filho desejava, e não se aproximou da mesa em nenhum momento.

Elieen acendera as velhinhas, entoara a velha canção de feliz aniversário, enquanto via Severus debruçar-se sobre a mesa e apagá-las. O olhar do filho mais uma vez encontrou o dela, e ela sorriu. Não havia amigos, família ou conhecidos para interrompê-los naquele momento tão íntimo dos dois. Sempre fora assim, ele e a mãe, quando muito, Severus tinha que assistir as cenas detestáveis da violência de seu pai, o que aparentemente, não aconteceria nesse ano.

Elieen se aproximou da estante perto da mesa e voltou até o filho com um pergaminho nas mãos. Severus fitou a carta que era passada à suas mãos, ela continha um lacre vermelho que fez seu coração disparar, e sem esperar por qualquer palavra, rompeu-o. Era ainda cedo para recebê-la, mas levava o selo de Hogwarts, devia ser importante. Os olhos pretos percorreram o pergaminho várias vezes até que seu consciente aceitou e entendeu o que estava escrito. A mãe assentiu, e novamente estendeu-lhe a mão, mas desta vez ela continha um embrulho de papel pardo que rapidamente foi desfeito pelo rapaz franzino atrás da mesa. Enquanto via-o abrir o presente, disse;

– Não tem tanta importância quanto o primeiro, mas lhe será de grande valia – sorriu.

Os cabelos pretos lisos caíam em desalinho sobre a caixa revelada ao desembrulhá-lo, era de um veludo verde muito escuro, e Severus abriu-a cuidadosamente. Em seu interior alguma coisa brilhou, ele trouxe-a para mais perto de sua vista, e percebeu a longa pena branca-prateada. Deslizou suavemente os dedos longos sobre a superfície sedosa do presente, e fitou a mãe. Aquele com certeza não tinha sido um presente barato, e como se ela lê-se seus pensamentos, disse:

– Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que fará bom uso dela, foi um dinheiro bem empregado. – E dando a volta na mesa, apertou o filho contra o peito. Minutos depois voltou a encará-lo, passando as mãos suaves sobre o rosto dele, e completou: - Sei que se sairá muito bem em Hogwarts. Dumbledore é um grande bruxo, Severus, e apesar dessa não ser a carta definitiva de Hogwarts, essa é a sua certeza de que estará lá ainda esse ano. Foi muito gentil da parte dele lhe antecipar essa alegria. – Ela disfarçou os olhos úmidos e as lágrimas que começavam a rolar. Controlando-se, continuou: - Você já é muito bom em feitiços e poções, e irá aperfeiçoar seus dons ainda mais lá. – Seus olhos estavam nos dele. – Tenho, e sempre terei muito orgulho de você, querido.

- A Sra. sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim, não sabe? – balbuciou o rapaz.

- Sei. – Ela respondeu-o no mesmo tom. – Eu espero que se torne um grande bruxo, Severus. Você tem um talento especial para lidar com poções, não o desperdice, e seus feitiços... Poucas pessoas que conheci lidavam com eles com tamanha facilidade. – Mordeu seu lábio inferior, contemplando-o e retirou a mecha de cabelo que pendia sobre os olhos dele. – Eu agradeço a Merlin por ter me dado você, e por você ser um menino tão bom. Ah, meu filho, eu estou muito feliz por ter conseguido a vaga em Hogwarts. – E trazendo o rosto dele para um beijo, finalizou: - Parabéns, Severus!

Ele sentiu quando o rosto da mãe foi de encontro ao seu peito, num abraço apertado, e um soluço percorreu-lhe o corpo. Abraçou-a mais intensamente, nunca fora bom em lidar com sentimentos, era avesso a demonstrações de afeto, mas teve uma necessidade muito forte em demonstrá-lo ali. Queria que sua mãe sentisse o quanto lhe era grato, não só pelo presente, mas por tudo. Elieen sempre o ensinara, mantinha isso em segredo, mas o fazia com carinho e dedicação. E se devia o que era a alguém certamente era a mulher em seus braços.

Tinha pena de deixá-la ali exposta aos rompantes do pai. A única maneira de livrá-la daquela vida medíocre, que adotara por causa de um amor cego a um trouxa, era se tornar um grande bruxo. Tinha vergonha de nunca tê-lo enfrentado, de nunca ter mandado-o embora dali, mas sua mãe sofreria com isso, e resolvera aceitar. _Aceitar_ pensou, ainda com os cabelos da mãe entre os dedos. Nunca aceitara, apenas convivia com o homem estúpido e cruel sentado na poltrona, mas agora seria diferente, iria ser um bruxo conhecido e respeitado.

Fizera 11 anos, nenhum outro aniversário significaria tanto para ele quanto aquele, era seu passaporte para a liberdade. A liberdade de escolher o que seria, a liberdade de sua alma, sempre presa aos desmandos e prepotência de um indivíduo torpe e imbecil. Em breve viria buscar sua mãe, retirando-a da prisão invisível em que vivia, e poderiam verdadeiramente comemorar muitos aniversários. Enfeitaria a sala grande e bem mobiliada de uma casa de dois andares com bolas coloridas, e a veria sorrir sempre. Teria amigos para confraternizar, e quem sabe, uma namorada.

Os sonhos brincaram em sua mente, enquanto ainda trazia sua mãe abraçada a si. Beijou-lhe o cabelo preto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Obrigado pelo presente mãe. – E crispou os lábios, completando: – Eu a amo, muito.

A cabeça da mãe encostou-se a seu peito, e ficaram abraçados assim por algum tempo. Absorvendo cada instante daquele dia, daquelas horas.

_Presente_

Os olhos negros estavam travados naquela imagem. As cenas se repetindo, cada vez mais morosas, mais gastas em sua mente, as cores esmaeceram e tudo se tornou escuridão. Snape fechara os olhos, as mãos estavam apertadas sobre um objeto prateado, e quando ele tornou a abri-los, os dedos afrouxaram revelando um pena gasta. O objeto pontiagudo brincou em seus dedos longos, até que ele o fez parar e o recolocou de volta na caixa de veludo esbranquiçada pelo tempo.

Ele se levantou, deu alguns passos firmes até a janela e fitou a escuridão da noite quebrada apenas pelos flocos de neve. Olhou a sua volta, os retratos na parede quase não se mexiam, andavam muito mais quietos ultimamente, somente um o olhava com atenção. Snape rodou o anel em seu dedo, o brasão de Hogwarts estava desenhado nele, e num suspiro, ajeitou os papéis sobre sua mesa. Já era tarde e sabia que o esperavam, pelo menos, era o que o filhoEdward, havia deixado escapar Arrumando a capa sobre os ombros e, deixando os cabelos já grisalhos cair por cima dela, Snape se dirigiu a lareira.

O retrato do antigo diretor de Hogwarts o interpelou antes que ele atirasse o Flu ao chão. Ao lado dele uma senhora de cabelos prateados, presos a um coque, abriu vagarosamente os olhos, e se juntou ao ex-diretor.

- Professor, eu quase não consigo dominar meu sono e permanecer acordada para lhe desejar um Feliz Aniversário – disse Minerva com o olhar atento sobre ele.

- Não há necessidade, prof. McGonagall. – Deu-lhe uma crispada de lábios – Acho que sabe bem sobre minha aversão a esse tipo de comemoração, contudo agradeço suas palavras.

- Depois de todos esses longos anos em que convivemos e que batalhamos lado a lado, Severus, - O velho de longas barbas prateadas sorriu para ele – acredito que tenha equacionado bem suas emoções. Constituiu uma família, e devo dizer aqui, que me surpreendeu quanto a sua escolha, apesar de que a Sra. Snape é sem dúvida, única. – Os olhos bondosos de Dumbledore encontraram os negros de Snape. – E devo reconhecer que é o melhor diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Sinto muito orgulho de você, filho. – a voz dele soou segura apesar de uma leve emoção cruzar suas palavras. – Ainda lembro do dia em que o vi pela primeira vez.

- Diretor, acho que devemos deixar essas reminiscências para uma hora mais oportuna. – disse o homem já envolto em negro – Acredito que desfrutaremos de uma eternidade para conversar-mos sobre isso, contudo, a família não esperará tanto tempo.

- Você tem razão, é melhor ir – pigarreou o diretor, e acrescentou. – Dê lembrança a todos por mim.

Snape respondeu com um breve assentimento de cabeça, e sumiu nas chamas verdes da lareira. Chegou em casa minutos depois. Uma confortável residência de dois andares a beira de um lago, e a única responsável pela escolha dessa adorável paisagem fora sua esposa. A princípio ele se opôs, mas ela o persuadiu aos poucos, e quando percebeu já adquirira a casa.

A sala estava imersa numa confortável penumbra, e ele saiu calmamente da lareira, limpando o pouco de pó sobre os ombros, e de longe ouviu o farfalhar de vestes. Os cabelos roxos surgiram no corredor, atirando-se em seus braços, e ele admirou o leve sorriso que brincou nos lábios femininos a sua frente, enquanto dizia ao abraçá-la:

- Elise, é bom te ver em casa. – Ele fitou os olhos negros a sua frente – Aonde está sua mãe?

- Na cozinha. – disse soltando-o – Onde mais estaria? Está fazendo algo que Molly ensinou. Como foi seu dia papai?

- Bom – respondeu curto. – E seu irmão?

- Ed? – Ela ajeitou os cabelos dele e acrescentou – Saiu há algumas horas, deve estar voltando.

- Acho que só me resta ver sua mãe então. – concluiu tomando o caminho da cozinha.

Não teve tempo de deixar o aposento, as luzes se acenderam deixando-o ver os rostos sorridentes ao seu redor. Um a um ele identificou os amigos; os Weasley, Shaklebolt, Moody, Potter e Gina, Rony e Hermione. Eles se aproximaram da outrora figura taciturna do professor de Poções, e a frente deles, estava uma mulher de cabelos rosa pálido que segurava um grande bolo. Na sua expressão incrédula, Snape crispou os lábios, enquanto todos entoavam a canção de aniversário, e ele sorrateiramente arrancava um beijo dos lábios dela.

Elise não era muito diferente da mãe, a não ser pela cor dos olhos, já Edward era o pai todo, até mesmo em personalidade. Snape encarou os doces olhos a sua frente, lembrando de quantas vezes passara por eles sem se quer notar-lhes, mas algo neles o mantivera acorrentado o tempo todo na batalha final. Não pode negá-los quando Voldemort tentou aniquilar com ela, a súplica velada que cruzou seu olhar, impedindo-o de virar-lhe as costas, fazendo-o definitivamente ficar ao seu lado.

Durante muito tempo ainda relutara em aceitar o que sentia, ainda havia Lupin e todas aquelas acusações. No entanto, Nynphadora fora objetiva ao procurá-lo, e depois disso nenhuma dúvida mais restou em sua mente. Em todos os momentos que precisara de conforto, fora nos braços dela que se abrigara. As lembranças do passado recente ainda em sua mente o arrastaram há anos atrás, onde viu novamente o garoto frágil de sua mocidade. Foi arrancado dela pela voz do homem de cabelos pretos rebeldes que enchia sua taça com vinho.

- Snape, meu caro, não deveria ficar tão pensativo em seu aniversário. – disse Potter – Há anos que não o vejo com uma expressão tão fria no rosto. Não vá me dizer que resolveu voltar a ser Comensal? – disse em bravata.

- Não há a mínima possibilidade disso acontecer, Potter. – rebateu o professor com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – Não teria chegado até aqui se alguma sombra de dúvida pesasse sobre meu caráter, no entanto, você tem razão, com uma família tão bonita eu não devia ficar revirando certos sentimentos.

- Não está amolando meu marido não é Harry? – Tonks interrompeu a conversa – Acho que deveria estar com Gina. – Deu um sorriso contido na direção da jovem – Deixe que eu assumo a conversa agora.

Harry sorriu para os dois e tomou a direção da esposa, enquanto os olhos de Snape voltavam-se para Tonks.

- Qual a surpresa hoje? – Ele a trouxe perto, sussurrando ao seu ouvido as palavras.

- Nenhuma – ela respondeu num gracejo – E você o que me diz?

- Que tal vinho e sexo até o amanhecer? – Ele colou os lábios na pele de sua orelha e beijou-a.

- As crianças – Tonks sorriu.

- Não há mais crianças, querida. Há muito tempo. – ele protestou – Estamos na fase dos netos.

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele sorridentes. Pretos quase nunca sorriam, ela lembrava-se muito bem disso, mas quando o vira assim pela primeira vez prometera a si mesma nunca mais deixar que se tornassem escuros e vazios novamente. Aos dezoito anos de casada, não era mais a menina assustada pela simples voz retumbante de seu ex-professor de Poções. Encarou pretos, próximos, e a voz dele soou macia.

- Esse ano você conseguiu reunir todos não é mesmo?

- Sim, não faltou ninguém... – A voz dela falseou e se calou em seguida.

- Faltam muitas pessoas aqui hoje, Tonks... – o tom dele era baixo.

As lembranças da mãe acariciando-lhe os cabelos veio como um raio na sua mente; a morte do amigo e diretor de Hogwarts; os olhos vermelhos sobre a mulher em seus braços. Snape apertou-a forte contra o peito, e lembrou-se das palavras de Dumbledore a pouco no escritório. A nuvem em seus pensamentos se dissipou, afinal ele conseguira suplantar seu passado e modificar seu futuro quando todos já o davam por vencido.

Ele se impusera ao destino e estava ali, ao lado de sua família, comemorando uma data tão efêmera, mas que naquele momento o fazia sentir o melhor dos homens. Carinhosamente afundou seu rosto nos cabelos rosas, sorvendo o seu perfume, preenchendo-se de vida.

Fim


End file.
